Homunculus
Homunculus (Latin for "Little Human") is an artificially created person. Originally done through advanced alchemical science to create a biological body, other methods include technomancy, conjuration, and artificial imbuement of life force into a dead creature (also called necromancy). To use a nonbiological body is considered golemcraft. Research on this is considered Dark Magic and is currently banned by the Ministry. Homunculi (biological constructs) History The first homonculi were created through alchemy (advanced potioncraft) as an attempt to magically create human life that, unlike a magical conjuration, would have actual sentience, intelligence, and not dissipate within minutes or days. It was a topic hotly contested on moral implications, and so has usually been considered Dark Arts. Some view it as a form of necromancy, particularly in cases where a biological body was created to be a host to a ghost or to transfer the mage's consciousness out of their old body into the new one. The idea that fully-formed people can be created has been traced to the early Middle Ages (400 to 1000 AD). In the 16th century, German folklore told of the mandragora or man root; the popular belief was that homunculi could be grown from the mandrake's root. It has also been compared to the golem, whose body is not biological. Appearance Homunculi appearances are often varied, especially due to the nature of their creation. There are as many potential homunculi appearances as there are homunculi, as they are each created individually. Food Homunculus do not need to eat as they do not need to complete bodily functions, but can eat food as they like. Instead, a homunculus requires an external source of life energy in order to survive. Usually, this requires physical contact to another living being, from which it draws its life force like a parasite; this drain can negatively impact the lifespan or magical power of the host. Regardless of how much life force it feeds upon, a homunculus' biological body still naturally degrades over time. The older the homunculus is, the more it degrades, having an impact on its psyche and leading to insanity. An alternative to draining living beings is an artifact with life energy, which can be purchased from someone with knowledge of the Forbidden Arts. In Magical Society If "raised" among accepting people, a homunculus can blend in well among magekind with only some minor difficulties. Homunculi tend to be a bit violent and reckless in their actions, but they are powerful allies if you can gain their trust. Many seem to be very outgoing and a bit devious, as they rarely tell the whole truth, having learned from an early age that they will be discriminated against and are different. Most of magekind would be aghast to learn that a homunculus will parasitically draw life energy from them. Abilities Homunculi are natural spellcasters, some with more magic than others. Though biological, they lack bodily functions, and can be quite strong and physically resilient. Some cannot sense pain. They may have additional powers depending on the type of magic they are imbued with. Some are known to be able to walk through walls, and create temporary wards or summoning circles without drawing out runes or diagrams, bypassing many ritual components to advanced magics. Category:Species